Sixth Division
The , also known as Squad 6 in the English dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Organization The sixth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 6th Division. The 6th Division is seen as a model division by every Shinigami and is known for its strict adherence to rules.'Bleach'' Bootleg; pages 93 Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 6th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 6th. Byakuya's office is notable for having shelves of books lining its walls.Bleach anime; Episode 241 Notable Members Current * Byakuya Kuchiki - Current Captain of the 6th Division and 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. He is said to be the most famous of all the current captains. * Renji Abarai - Current Lieutenant of the 6th Division. He is the only known current lieutenant to have achieved Bankai. * Mihane Shirogane - Current 9th Seat of the 6th Division, daughter of Ginjirō Shirogane. * Rikichi - Rikichi is a Shinigami who entered the 6th Division due to his admiration of its lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Former * Ginrei Kuchiki - Former Captain of the 6th Division and 27th Head of the Kuchiki Clan 100 years ago. grandfather of Byakuya & father of Sōjun. * Sōjun Kuchiki - Former Lieutenant of the 6th Division 110 years ago. Byakuya's father & Ginrei's son (Deceased) - Killed in the line of duty. * Ginjirō Shirogane - Former Lieutenant of 6th Division just prior to Renji Abarai. He left the division to run his own business: Silver Tonbo sunglass shop. He is Mihane Shirogane's father. (Retired) * Kōga Kuchiki - Former 3rd Seat of the 6th Division centuries ago. Upon being framed as a traitor, he was separated from his Zanpakutō and sealed away in the Human World. Took the Kuchiki name via marriage to Ginrei's daughter. (Deceased) - Killed by Byakuya Kuchiki. anime only Recruitment Rule breakers are not tolerated in the sixth Division and Captain Kuchiki will make certain members caught breaking the rules will be strictly punished. Members of the division are also encouraged to always use proper greetings as this is the first foundation of a relationship.'Bleach'' Bootleg; pages 93-95 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Byakuya Kuchiki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Persons who uphold the law, who can offer up everything for the sake of the division, and who will devote themselves to their practice. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? If you join, you'll know. 3. What do you require of new recruits? The same as question 1. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. No comment. Renji Abarai 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Anyone's good. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're all guys who get along with each other. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Guys who aim high, guys interested in soccer. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. If you think you can surpass me, go ahead and try it! Frank talk!! with the 3rd Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira The 6th Division, huh...? Their captain seems well, I'm a little jealous. It's a good place, isn't it, the 6th Division. And there's a captain, too. And Abarai-kun... We have good memories together, he's a really good guy. Not that bright, though. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who believe in law and order are best suited for this division. The Association states that such individuals will have a strong sense of purpose in the sixth division.Bleach Bootleg; page 177 Trivia * The division has an active five player kickball team consisting of Renji, Rikichi, the fourth-seat, the eighth-seat, the thirteenth-seat, and a twentieth-seat goalkeeper.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 94 References Navigation de:6. Kompanie es:Sexta División fr:Sixième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami